Ya era hora
by Bajo la farola
Summary: Con 17 años, Kaede ya llevaba saliendo con su novio un año y medio cuando decidio decirselo a su padre
1. Ya era hora

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de _Tiger and Bunny_ no me pertenecen

* * *

**Ya era hora**

La noche se cernía sobre Sternbild. En la casa del héroe retirado _Wild Tiger _se encontraban el susodicho; el _Rey de los Héroes_, mejor conocido como Barnaby Brooks Jr., novio de Kotetsu desde hace unos años, y Kaede Kaburagi, de ahora 17 años que pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad. Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la cena preparada por el señor Kaburagi, que consistía en el típico arroz frito ¿Todos? Bueno no todos, Kaede había estado tensa todo el día y el regresar a su casa no había ayudado en nada. Cada bocado lo empeoraba.

Observo detenidamente a los hombres que tenía enfrente, el hecho de ver a Barnaby rondando por su casa, pasando noches con su padre, uniéndose a la vida familiar se había vuelto tan común que no se lo imaginaba fuera de ella. Ambos comían tranquilos, lanzándose miradas llenas de significado cada tanto. En la más absoluta calma, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, prodigándose ese amor que no temían ocultar.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

¿Por qué ellos podían gritarle su amor al mundo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil para ella? Y más importante ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de su sufrimiento? ¿Era que ella se había vuelto una actriz capaz de amar un Oscar? ¿O ellos eran unos distraídos empedernidos? Y con lo que estaba sufriendo.

¡Suficiente! ¡No lo aguantaba más!

Ya era hora de decirlo.

- ¡Ey!-Grito poniéndose de pie de un salto, golpeando la mesa de con la palma de la mano abierta y arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Dejando a los adultos completamente anonadados.

- Q-que sucede Kaede…-hablo su padre sin saber mucho que decir por la repentina actitud de su "niña".

- No fue una buena manera de empezar- pensó Kaede mirando a la mesa, se sentó y puso sus manos en su cabeza cubriendo su rostro.

- Kaede ¿Estás bien?-pregunto ahora Bunny levantando el brazo en el aire aun no sabiendo si acercarlo a la adolescente.

Kaede sabía que ya no podía echarse atrás, había creado la situación, iba hacer muy complicado inventarse una excusa para tal actuación ahora. Ya lo habían hablado, era el momento, era hora; primero sería ella en dar la noticia y luego él, de alguna manera, a su familia.

- Kaede…

No podía dejarlos esperando más o se podría peor.

- Yo…yo…yo…Me gustaría-dijo mirándolos directamente a los ojos- Quisiera…Verán…-¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!

Tiger y Bunny se miraron ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

- ¡Tengo Novio!- dijo con el mismo ímpetu que la primera frase pronunciada esa noche.

Kaede analizó a sus acompañantes. A juzgar por sus expresiones esa respuesta ni siquiera se la habían plateado como opción. Su padre tenía cara desencajada y se la había caído el tenedor con el próximo bocado. Brooks se le habían deslizado los lentes por el puente de la nariz y se encontraba pálido.

- Su nombre es Matías, es de mi edad, mismo salón, es alto, con la piel dorada, ojos amatistas, viene de Suramérica, es el mejor estudiante del grado, es atlético, MUY tímido…- continuo al ver que los sus adultos no reaccionaban.

- ¿Des-desde cuando estas con él?-inquirió Kotetsu con gran, dándose cuenta que su "niña" ya no lo era.

- Llevamos saliendo desde hace un año y medio.

- ¿QUÉ?-dijo Barnaby saliendo de su estupefacción. ¿Cómo no había podido verlo?

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no estábamos seguros, quería que nuestra relación fuera un poco más seria. Vamos no les voy a presentar a todas las parejas que tenga ¿O sí?

La respuesta había consternado a los hombres. O sea, ella había tenido más de un novio y ninguno se había enterado.

- Y bueno ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?-pregunto Wild Tiger sin querer adentrarse más en la otra vida que su hija parecía mantener a sus espaldas.


	2. ¡Extra!

Esto se me ocurrió despúes de escribir el primero, así que sería como un plus y un extra del primero (de ahí el nombre ^^). Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de _Tiger and Bunny_ no me pertenecen

* * *

**¡Extra!**

Después de la cena, Kaede subió rauda a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Se recostó de la puerta dejándose caer con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados, miro al techo radiante, suspiro, se levanto de un salto, cubrió su rostro con sus manos girando su cara en gesto negativo y sin mediar palabra comenzó a reírse con fuerza, expulsando el nerviosismo, mientras la alegría invadía todo su ser. Lo había logrado. Un peso abandonaba su cuerpo, se sentía ligera, optimista, rebosante. Lo había dicho ¡Lo había hecho! POR FIN.

No más secretos, no más excusas, no más mentiras, no más historias, no más miedo de ser descubierta, no más esconderse como si fuera una criminal buscada por la justicia, pues ya no había nada que ocultar, la verdad fue revelada.

¿Qué haría ahora? Muchas ideas le daban vuelta a la cabeza. Pronto traería a Matías a casa, se los presentaría y se pasaría con él delante de ellos. Por primera, le importaba un comino que pensaran, si les agradaba o no, ella sabía qué clase de persona era y eso le bastaba, no necesitaba la opinión de nadie más y menos de gente que no lo conociera a fondo.

¡Ya se! Enmarcare nuestra foto y la pondré en la mesita de noche- dijo buscando la foto favorita de ellos. Pero, al tenerla en la mano, recapacitó y la volvió a guardar- Todos está ocurriendo muy deprisa, quizás sea mejor un margen de tiempo hasta que su pequeña familia se acostumbre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la reacción que cause allá abajo.

Decidió, entonces llamarlo. Agarro la tarjeta telefónica que yacía en su mesa, marco el número y espero impaciente que su amado atendiera.

Silencio, así era como podía definirse el estado de esa estancia que se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, solo rota por el respirar tranquilo de un joven que terminaba de ataviarse en ese momento, cuando sonó su móvil. El muchacho cogió despacio el aparato. Al mirar la pantalla, su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir más rápido, sus ojos se agrandaron para después empequeñecerse, adoptando una expresión de ternura dejando entrever la alegría que le producía aquella melodía.

Descolgó- ¡Hola, mi vida!- Sonrió, su ritmo cardiaco aumento al escuchar "¡HOLAAAA Honey!" Se tiró en la cama quedando apoyado sobre su espalda, extasiado.

- I miss you-continuo su novia en tono lastimero.

- Me too- contestó dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

- ¿Cuando vuelves?

- Me imagino que para la semana que viene no, la otra.

- Que mal lo estas pasando, como se ve que te están torturando-deslizó con tono irónico a lo que el latino respondió con una risita- He visto las fotos, te la pasas de viaje. Mientras tú te diviertes, yo me estoy matando con los estudios.

- Es que las tareas que te acaban de mandar yo las hice antes de irme.

- Si pero tú me dijiste que era porque necesitabas irte a arreglar un problema de documentos. Ahora entiendo que todo era una excusa para irte en de viaje de placer. No te rías que es verdad, no lo niegues te vi que estuviste en las playas del Caribe. Y ni siquiera te dignas a invitarme.

Su carcajada resonó por toda la habitación. Lo había agarrado. Era cierto que tenia asuntos que atender pero también sabía que la administración era desordenada y lenta, lo que le daría tiempo para tomarse unas vacaciones y alejar al estrés en el cual se encontraba sumido día a día, aunque fuese solo por un instante- Te…te hubiera in-invitado pero habría tenido que secuestrarte y eso no me conviene frente a tus padres- respondió cuando sus pulmones volvieron a respirar normalmente.

- Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras si eso incluye paisajes paradisiacos no pagados por mí.

- ¡Hey tú! Llevo varios minutos esperándote abajo ¿Cuándo te dignaras a aparecer? La noche no dura para siempre- Espetó un muchacho moreno de baja estatura que entró con algo de violencia.

El chico se paro en medio del cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, esperando una repuesta del más joven y rápida, debido que la paciencia no era una cualidad que poseía.

- ¿Te es imposible controlar tu genio?-expreso el otro con un deje de molestia

En ese momento recordó. Kaede rememoró la principal razón por la que lo llamó. Bueno la segunda. Su voz, su risa, su ser, el poder escucharlo después de lo que ella considero eterno, su corazón en una desbocada carrera, el éxtasis que la embriagaba por lo que Matías significaba para su novia había borrado lo que una hora antes pronunció en la mesa. Sintió su corazón pararse para volver a arrancar de nuevo, así como una carga de adrenalina convertida en preocupación se concentraba en su cabeza- Cariño- dijo con un hilo de voz.

El adolescente que había estado discutiendo todo el rato con su hermano, se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de su amada- Dime cielo-la alentó sin entender su cambio repentino.

- ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Vas alguna parte?

- Pues si…voy a una fiesta.

- Entonces vete hablamos mañana que tu hermano parece enojado-exteriorizó avergonzada.

- No le hagas caso, ya conoces su chispeante carácter ¡Y esto no lo digo de buena manera! Matías se volteo hacia su familiar con una expresión entre desafiante e irritada, hablándole en una de sus lenguas maternas, el español. El otro, ante tales gestos, rodó los ojos impaciente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada, entrejuntado los ojos que significaba que únicamente aguantaría unos minutos más, mientras que, a la vez, lo señalaba con el dedo amenazante.

Matías se armó de la cualidad de la que carecía su hermano, bufo mentalmente y retomó la conversación- Dime, si me voy no me divertiré, no sabiendo que hay algo que te acongoja.

- Bueno, hoy les he dicho- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Y-y que han dicho- contesto cerrando su boca se había desplazado hacia abajo y ajustándose los anteojos.

- No dijeron nada. Estaban muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- No lo sé- alegó con cara de circunstancias- Observare su comportamiento mañana y te llamaré.

- ¡MATÍAAAAAS!-bramó una voz ya conocida desde la puerta.

- Si será mejor dejar que se acostumbren al hecho. Te dejo sino el ogro me matará antes de que llegue el amanecer.

- Si descuida no importa-afirmó intentando acallar una risa que imploraba por salir- I love youuuuu

- Y yo a ti. Bye-Cuando colgó, colocó una mano en su frente pensando que si no se apuraba esta noche de festejo podía convertirse en una muy larga a no evocar. Cerró su boca con fuerza ocasionando que sus dientes se encontraran, para después abrirla con rabia al manifestar-¡YA VOOOOY!

El día soleado y maravilloso se había convertido en una noche silenciosa y ecléctica. Ambos miembros de la pareja mayor caminaban a su cuarto como auténticos zombis. El golpe fue muy duro ¿Cómo una película romántica familiar se transformo en una de terror y suspenso?

Desde aquella revelación no habían pronunciado palabra, cada uno sumido en su propio mantra.

Kotetsu entro primero y luego Barnaby que, al ya tener casi todo el cuerpo dentro de la habitación de su pareja, giró su cara para atisbar el cuarto de la adolescente. Este, en conjunto con el resto de la casa, se hallaba en penumbra.

Brooks empequeñeció sus ojos, enojado con la situación ¿Cómo se le había pasado? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Juzgó estos años a Kaede como la hija de su padre, sin separarlos, como una entidad, sin recapacitar que ella, con otra personalidad, otro pasado, creció y desarrollo, en consecuencia, otras cualidades que ahora les dejaba vislumbrar apenas por una ranura. La astucia y la mentira ¿Dónde aprendió eso, de su novio?

Movió la cabeza, metiéndola con resignación en el cuarto y con un suspiro manifestó que nada se aclararía hoy, tendría que esperar.

Levantó las sabanas que cubrían la cama, donde el señor Kaburqagi se encontraba. Lo examinó, parecía estar en un fuerte estado de shock. Una persona en coma seguro se mostraba más receptivo a cualquier estímulo que el hombre que tenía en frente. Su cuerpo inmóvil, muerto, solo daba señales de vida gracias al parpadeo constante.

- Kotetsu- lo llamó intranquilo, deseando que respondiera.

El mayor, como acto de magia, despertó de su sueño moviendo su cara a donde la voz provenía. Bunny, aliviado, con una sonrisa, se acostó junto a él.

- Bunny ¿Consideras que soy mal padre?-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Barnaby se quedó sin habla. No sabía que responder. Despistado sí, mal padre no. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar que lo mismo opinara Kaede dada la muestra anterior de confianza hacia ellos- Si, sí que lo eres- contestó desde su punto de vista.

- Entonces, ¿por qué Kaede no me contó nada?

El rubio tragó saliva ¿Y ahora que diría? Quería hacerlo sentir bien pero no tenía respuesta para eso, si la tuviera ya hubiera arreglado sus propias preocupaciones.- No lo sé- lanzó-Pero creo que lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Brooks se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a su pareja.

- Buenas noches, Bunny.

- Buenas noches, Kotetsu.

Y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Quien le afirmaba que el muchacho era de fiar. El siempre había desdeñado a los racistas pues creía que la nacionalidad no definía a la persona. Que el respeto se ganaba por sus acciones y no por la procedencia. Empero, no pudo evitar que todas las visones estereotipadas se entremezclaban en su mente ¿Y si era una machista? ¿Una mala influencia? ¿Un flojo, acomodadizo, violento, mujeriego? ¿Qué tal si hacía sentir a la chica que su amor por ella era único y después, a escondidas, se veía con otro? ¿Y si la trataba mal, la disminuía? ¿Un vulgar? ¿Un aprovechado que solo le interesaba su cuerpo y satisfacción?

¡ESO SI QUE NO SE LO IBA A PERMITIR, KAEDE VALÍA MUCHO MÁS!

Pero no podía sacar conjeturas de la nada, debía investigar los días subsiguientes y obtener información precisa acerca de él, antes de realizar cualquier acción y ella le desvelaría el carácter de su amado quiera o no.

* * *

Si, Matías y su hermano son latinos ¿Por qué? porque no hay casí ninguno en los animes ¡Que los latinso también forman parte del mundo! Necesitamos mas representación.

¿Algún review? ^^ :)


	3. El inicio

**_¡Hola! ¡Disculpen por la tardanza! Hasta ahora no me habia enterado de que para ver los rewievs hay que autorizarlos... Así que perdón, perdón. Me pondré de nuevo con ello ¡Animo! y Disfruten de la lectura ^^_**

* * *

Kaede, muchacha de 15 años, en plena floración de la vida, era hermosa como pocas. A primera vista, no destacaba por nada, de cabello y ojos castaños, la combinación más común en el planeta. Pero si uno veía más allá de lo material, vislumbraba en sus ojos una llama especial, una ambición de lograrlo todo cuanto deseaba, de ser la mejor, de vitalidad y astucia, coraje y rebeldía. Su figura atlética, producto del continuo patinaje sobre hielo hacia que muchos chicos la desearan a su lado.

Aunque lo que más le importaba eran los estudios, no era ajena al amor. De hecho después de Barnaby habían venido bastantes, casi siempre en forma de novios o ligues de poco monta; incluso ya había experimentado algunas "cosas", pero no había perdido la virginidad, no porque considerara que era algo fundamental, que después de ello su vida cambiaria para siempre, sino porque lo tomaba como algo muy intimo y posiblemente doloroso.

Dado que los estudios eran lo primordial, al terminar el primer ciclo de secundaria, recibió una carta de un prestigioso colegio de la ciudad de Sternbild, una institución únicamente para las familias más adineradas y los más altos rankings en puntaje académico. La academia le ofrecía una beca si ella mantenía o elevaba tal media.

Con los ánimos de sus amigos y familia abandonó su natal Oriental Town, desangrada por perder contacto diario con sus amigos de la infancia y preocupado por su abuela pero con la promesa de que su tío se mudaría con ella.

¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Ya verás! Si conoces un chico atractivo me lo presentas-le dijo su mejor amiga Tiffany

Si, si-dijeron las demás en coro.

Al arribar al que sería su nuevo hogar (que no era otra cosa sino el que había conocido desde que nació hasta los 5 años), su padre bajo, y le abrió la puerta del carro alegre por tener a su hija cerca de nuevo.

Mientras su progenitor descargaba sus pertenencias del camión de mudanza, ella entraba al dúplex. Su vista recorrió la estancia, se rio entre dientes nada parecía haber cambiado a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. Siguió explorando, definitivamente todo seguía en su sitio: su papa dormía abajo, en la habitación matrimonial y ella en el primer piso.

Más tarde llego la hora de cenar, la primera en mucho tiempo entre padre e hija, la primera de muchas que vendrían de ahora en adelante.

Kaede ¿Estas emocionada por tu nueva escuela?- pregunto Kotetsu con su aniñada.

Papa ya no soy una niña-repitió por milésima vez al hombre que tenía enfrente, dominando su carácter- Más bien estoy un poco asustada, que tal si no encajo, y si se meten conmigo.

No tienes nada que temer- declaró el director de la institución orgulloso la mañana siguiente- Aquí tenemos bien controlado el comportamiento de todos los alumnos- Contestó un hombre de mediana edad al observar la expresión de la próxima alumna.

Antes de empezar el curso, el director había llamado a Kaede expresamente para invitarla a conocer su nuevo colegio, así como lo que le podía ofrecer, ya que al ser un complejo muy grande, comparado con el que venía, las probabilidades de perderse eran elevadas. Así como enseñarle cual sería su aula principal, una medida cariñosa que se basaba en que, de esta manera, no tendría que citarla el primer día de clases más temprano.

¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada de temer. Ya te lo aclaró el director- Mencionó Brooks, con la barbilla en alto y el pecho hinchado, comportándose como el preferido, el mejor alumno, al que todos quieren y admiran.

Detrás de ella, como si se trataran de guardaespaldas, uno a cada lado, venían el señor Kaburagi y Barnaby. Ambos deseaban ver en qué ambiente estudiaría Kaede, si bien confiaban en el prestigio de la secundaria, una verificación nunca venía mal. Para la adolescente la presencia de su padre era normal, pero la de Barnaby le encantaba, adoraba que se involucrara tanto en su vida, como un miembro más de su familia y, en su interior, sabía que él no lo hacía para ganar puntos enfrente de todos, no sonría para una cámara, de su boca no salían palabras ensayadas en pos de agradar a su público; estaba allí porque le importaba, lo leía en su expresión que tanto estudió y analizó cuando era su persona especial.

El hombre de mediana edad permaneció unos minutos en silencio, le convenía dejar pasar el tiempo, que los invitados se maravillaran con la arquitectura y tecnología del lugar, lo grande y espacioso.

Supe que te gustaba el patinaje-Atinó a decir de repente.

Sí, me gusta mucho- admitió la muchacha.

Si deseas perfeccionar tu afición aquí tenemos un equipo de patinaje y una pista.

¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron los representantes y la alumna Kaburagi.

Claro que sí. Aquí atendemos las exigencias de nuestros alumnos por más difíciles que sean. Por ejemplo, el español se ve como un segundo idioma si se quiere, más nos llego una solicitud de 6 alumnos en todo el campus que, por determinadas razones exigían que además de estudiar inglés que el español se les diera como lengua materna. Fue difícil encontrar un profesor con tantos conocimientos en este país, pero al final lo localizamos y a día de hoy esos alumnos reciben dicho conocimiento.

Y esta será tu aula- completó el director dejando pasar tanto a Kaede como a los hombres.

Se trataba de un lugar amplio que con varios pupitres de lujo, dos pizarras y unos ventanas grandes que permitían una excelente entrada de luz.

Que afortunada Kaede, mira dónde vas a estudiar, ya hubiera querido yo tener algo así- rio su padre como de costumbre.

Pero si tú a mi edad apenas estudiabas.

Si pero por lo menos tu vista es mejor que la mía mi clase solo daba a un terreno baldío.

Días más tarde, aunque ella anhelaba que la acompañaran a su primer día, la realidad se impuso a la comodidad y solo la pudo llevar Barnaby que comenzaba su jornada después de la hora de entrada escolar.

Tranquila no va a pasar nada. Todo va a ir bien.

La descendiente de los Kaburagi le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado de que el adulto no debía afirmar tal cosa porque ¿Acaso el tenia una máquina del tiempo? No verdad ¿Acaso el iba a vivir la experiencia? No. ¿Había ido a una escuela de este tipo? No, entonces ¿Qué coño puede decir él?

Suspiro- Bueno bien. Nos vemos- susurro bajándose de coche del superhéroe.

Barnaby se quedo decepcionado y triste al no haber conseguido animar a la adolescente. Sentado, con una mano en el volante y su dedo índice tamborileándolo, atisbó a la que consideraba su hija (aunque nunca lo expresara) caminar hacia la entrada del recinto. El uniforme resaltaba su femenina forma. Era hermosa, no hermosa era poco pensó Brooks. No obstante lo que destacaba por encima de todo era su andar nervioso.

Brooks Jr. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. No podía dejar las cosas así. Instintivamente bajo la manija de la puerta, la abrió, cerro Kaedeexclamó para llamar su atención.

¿Barnaby?- se volvió sin comprender.

El rubio camino hasta donde estaba ella e inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos- Has tu mejor esfuerzo. Yo se que tu eres capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Recuérdalo.

Al ori esas palabras un calor nació en su pecho e invadió todo su cuerpo despertando una sonrisa en su rostro. Devolviendo el gesto, lo abrazo con fuerza.

El tiempo pasaba, no había palabras, no un "te quiero", no un "gracias", no hacía falta. En ese silencio ya le estaban transmitiendo todo al otro, cuando Kaede separo su cara del pecho de adulto y él de su cabeza para mirarse con cariño familiar, con una sonrisa de fraternal, de protección.

Bueno me voy ya-susurró la adolescente antes de partir hacia dentro de la institución.

Barnaby la saludo con un moviendo su brazo, siguiéndola todo el tiempo con la mirada hasta que desapareció; volvió sus pasos en sí, se monto en el coche y partió a su trabajo.

El colegio se mostraba totalmente diferente a la última vez que lo había visitado, el silencio permanente era llenado ahora con múltiples voces, cuchicheos, alaridos de bienvenida y algún que otro suspiro de resignación. Una emoción de excitación hacia lo nuevo se respiraba en el ambiente fue contagiándola.

Al arribar a la su aula entro con temor, eligió un pupitre en el medio de la segunda fila, lo suficientemente atrás como para no llamar la atención, pero tampoco muy atrás como para no enterarse de la lección o pasar desapercibida.

Miro a su alrededor. Parecía que sus compañeros ya se conocían pues hablaban con tanta tranquilidad y cotidianidad que se acordó de la tan famosa canción de los Beatles que citaba "_Look all the lonely people" _y se preguntó a sí misma si no sería la única nueva. No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo porque la profesora hizo acto de presencia justo cuando la campana dio inicio al año escolar.

Si quería pasarla bien en este nuevo lugar tendría que echar mano de las habilidades sociales. Como todos ya se conocían de antes (o eso pensaba ella), no existía la necesidad, por parte de ellos, de buscar amigos, por lo tanto sería ella quien se introduciría en sus vidas En consecuencia, desde la siguiente mañana, decidió saludar, ser agradable, ayudarlos en cuanto pudiera a sus compañeros, para que, en algún momento, su empatía y simpatía surgiera efecto y la invitaran a integrarse.

Sin embargo, no pensó que dichas acciones obraran tan rápido en el corazón de sus colegas. Sin ir más allá, al tercer día un chico de piel oscura, llamado Walter al que le había explicado un problema de matemáticas, la saludo nada más entrar y le sugirió sentarse a su lado a charlar un rato.

Gracias por ayudarme ayer Kaede- El no podía imaginarse la alegría que la rodeaba, al saber estaba logrando avances solo en la primera semana.

De nada. Además también me sirvió a mí para repasar

Eres la nueva becada, ¿no?- pregunto curioso

Si-contestó insegura creyendo que aquello ocasionaría la pérdida de una posible amistad por celos. Circunstancia que ya padeció en el pasado

¡Increíble! ¡Debes un genio!- exclamó felicitándola

¿Ah?

Walter resulto ser una persona graciosa, de fácil trato nada acomplejado. Mientras más hablaban más percibían la cantidad de gustos que tenían en común. Pero, mayor fue la alegría de Kaburagi cuando el muchacho actuó de vehículo y la internó en su grupo donde la aceptación no se hizo esperar.

En su ser no hallaba queja alguna, le iba excelente en los estudios y ya había conseguido un grupo de amigos ¡No pedía más!

Así pasaron dos semanas, con una sonrisa en los labios transmitiendo felicidad tanto dentro como fuera de su casa. Dos semanas en las que los estudiantes avanzados o mejores no deben preocuparse pues lo que se da es repaso, son dos semanas de puro conocimiento del profesorado al alunado y viceversa, semanas que verificas que sabes y que hay que reforzar.

Ese lunes, a última hora la profesora anunció a la segundo sección del primer curso que para esa materia debían constituirse parejas inalterables durante todo el año escolar.

Desafortunadamente, Kaede llego tarde ese día para encontrarse que las parejas ya estaban hechas, así que pidió auxilio en su grupo.

No tienes pareja. No importa vente con nosotros. Hablaremos con la profe, creo que somos impares-dijo Walter con tono conciliador.

Lo siento, pero no será posible. Somos pares y hay una persona sin grupo.

¿Quien?- preguntaron los adolescentes

Matías.

¿Está?- intervino el negro

Tuvo que irse hoy más temprano.

Mientras la conversación se sucedía, ella se había aislado en sus propias cavilaciones- ¿Matías? ¿Quién era ese? A pesar de realizaba un inmenso esfuerzo en recordar, el nombre no lo asociaba a ninguna cara. Durante estas 2 semanas se había asegurado de memorizarse todos los nombres y caras de sus nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo, parece que había alguien a quien no había registrado ¿Por qué?

¿Matías? No te sientas mal de no recordarlo, nadie lo hace- comento Walter avergonzado camino a casa.

¿Por qué? ¿Falta mucho?-inquirió Kaede

Que va.

¿Es mal estudiante?

Si es por el trabajo no te preocupes por eso. En realidad es el mejor de la clase, por lo menos hasta el año pasado.

Y no es feo-hablo risueña Virginia, una chica rubia de cabello liso corto que formaba parte del nuevo grupo de amigos de Kaburagi.

Pero si es el mejor de la clase, ¿no debería ser el delegado? Eso es lo que dice el reglamento-intervino la nueva.

Lo que pasa es que Seamus suele ocupar ese puesto porque es popular y Matías nunca se ha interpuesto.

Matías lleva estudiando conmigo casi desde el principio de la secundaria, y sin embargo no lo conozco-emitió serio el chico-Es…distante, no saluda a nadie, no habla con nadie, contesta a las preguntas de los profesores raramente, aunque sepa la respuesta. Es muy tímido, si se pone rojo con solo pasar a la pizarra. Por eso no lo verás como jefe de clase. Incluso, a pesar de que podría ser atractivo su nombre no se escucha en las conversaciones de las chicas, la única referencia que encontraras acerca de él refieren a su hermano.

¿Su hermano?

Así es. Lautaro Tabone. Es su hermano mayor y son totalmente opuesto en todo. Es uno de los estudiantes más en boca de los alumnos ya sea por su belleza o por sus peleas.

¿Es peligroso?-inquirió con aprensión.

Hacia las mujeres no. Pero se impacienta y enfada con facilidad. Cada mes hay un conato de pelea, como mínimo. Increíblemente también es uno de los mejores sino el mejor alumno de su clase. También es el capitán del club de esgrima desde año pasado.

¡Es tan atractivo!-Todas las semanas Virginia se emocionaba por algún chico esta le tocaba a Lautaro- Es moreno, con dos ámbares como ojos aunque a veces se tornan verdes, de pelo largo castaño ondulado. Con cara de malo ¡Un sueño!

Solo mide un 1,70- rio burlonamente con la intención de bajar a la enamorada de sus típicas ensoñaciones.

¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Lo demás lo vale!

Antes no decías eso-comento aguantando la risa

¡Ah cállate, tu no entiendes el corazón de una mujer!-tal declaración le provoco a Walter una risa histérica mientras que a Virginia hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no matarlo ahí mismo.

El fin de semana paso sin penas ni glorias y cuando llegó de nuevo el lunes, la curiosidad la tenía excitada hasta tal punto que se despertó más temprano, funcionó como despertador de su padre, ignoró las llamadas de este con su voz empalagosa y salió para el colegio al mismo tiempo que Brooks arribaba a su casa, dejando a los dos adultos atónitos y un conato de pelea.

Bueno Bunny ¿Qué hiciste?

¿Qué hice?- replicó sin entender para nada la nueva actitud de su novio.

Como que que hiciste

¿Ah?

No sé, ayer cenaron sin MI presencia y hoy actúa extraño, tal vez sea la comida. Pero no me hagas caso- Kotetsu fijó la vista en una mota de polvo que había en la mesa, la agarró, la puso entre sus dedos y la tocó. Habló como quien no quiere la cosa, pero resultaba obvio que acusaba a Barnaby, quien rodó los ojos ante la exacerbada protección paternal de Wild Tiger.

Kaede, sin detenerse ni un segundo, quedó enfrente de su salón más rápido de lo que usualmente le tomaba. Revisó el reloj de mano, suspiró, era aún muy temprano, faltaban 15 minutos para la primera asignatura, ese tal Matías seguro que todavía no aparecería. Metió la cabeza, la giró hacia los lados dentro del cubículo a ver si había alguien con quien conversar. Nadie ¡Espera! Se asomó nuevamente y divisó algo que pasó por alto, allá en la penúltima fila, en el extremo derecho, al lado de la cartelera que contenía el mapamundi había una figura humana, sentada en un pupitre, distraído leyendo un libro.

La chica comenzó a caminar, sin saber bien porque, hacia donde la persona se encontraba: se trataba de un chico que jamás había visto en su clase, de espalda ancha, cabellos de un toque impreciso que oscilaba ente el naranja y el rubio, ondulado, que llegaba un poco más debajo de su barbilla y que en el frente tenía un flequillo; su cara tapada por lo que contenían sus manos. Cuando Kaede se paró enfrente atisbó que la obra escrita se llamaba _Rayuela_ de un tal Julio Cortázar. Parecía una obra escrita en español, así que debía ser ese su compañero de trabajo: Matías Tabone.

Esperó pacientemente ser reconocida, pero el tiempo seguía fluyendo al igual que el silencio en la habitación que solo se rompía con el pasar de las páginas, mientras su enojo iba en aumento- Disculpa-dijo suave y con la voz tensa a la vez.

Tabone levantó la vista como quien regresa de un sueño muy lejano e, inmediatamente, producto de la visión repentina, echó para atrás la silla, asustado.

Kaede se sorprendió por la reacción y lo escrudiñó aún más: Era alto, tal vez más que Barnaby, su piel era más oscura que la suya, de color dorado, de rasgos finos, y ojos asustados color purpura enmarcados por un par de lentes que se le habían deslizado por el tabique nasal.

¿Eres Matías?- preguntó con inseguridad- Yo soy Kaede Kaburagí, tu compañera de trabajo. Mucho gusto.


End file.
